Coraism
Mythology The Fathers Creation Merasto and Hyara Since Mahar was a wild-hearted and rather reckless boy he needed someone who could tend to his horses, so his Father created Merasto, who came to be known as the patron of horses, riding, and heartbreaks. Merasto was merely a man and could not hide his feelings in the way that a God can, and eventually heh fell in love with a beautiful woman named Hyara, a shepherds wife whom he desired for himself. She had also fallen for him, but her husband kept her locked inside for her beauty was too great. He asked the Father if he could make her his own, and give her husband lands and women of his choosing, but Father refused. He went to Mahar and asked him to challenge the husband to a duel for his wife, in which case he would win for the husband was a mere mortal, but he refused saying that a man shouldn't steal another mans possession, even for his best friend. Reluctantly he approached Aran Dham and asked what it would take for him to help Merasto get his beloved. Aran answered "I only ask one cup of you blood", and naturally Merasto agreed. Happy to shed his blood in order to get the woman he had craved for so long. Aran drank the blood and took the shape of Merasto. He went to the house of Nánoak and her husband and killed him in front of her, and when he saw her he couldn't help himself and so he raped her. She had fainted during the act, and Aran simply carried her to Merastos doorstep. Unbeknownst to both she had become pregnant that night. When the Father heard of this he was infuriated that Merasto had murdered a man and kidnapped his property, but his wife Arla calmed him for she saw the true love they shared. Aran was a man of desire and so craved her again and once he saw her bathing in a [[Strangler's Lake|lake]] and once again did he rape her, only this time he wasn't disguised as Merasto. He strangled her to death for he feared what might become of him if Father found out. Once Merasto found her it was too late, he took her to Father and begged him to bring her back. Father, still infuriated, agreed to bringing her back, even better he said he would make her live forever. He asked Merasto to leave her in his care, and come back in a fortnight. Fourteen days passed and so he returned to Father. He asked for his beloved and Father mockingly pointed at a tree, proclaiming that she would live forever this way. ** This "myth" brings real life consequences: * Horses fear lightning due to Merasto fearing Father. * Horses despise the Bloodsworn for they are the Sons of Aran. * All Heartwood Trees have red sap to resemble Harya's blood, and a heartbeat to show she lives. Arla of the Sea Nymphs Aran Dham and Mahar =